7 Years, 7 Lives
by Mrs. Biggerstaff1
Summary: AU Fic: What if it wasn't the Golden Trio anymore, but the Golden Septet? What if Wood was the same age as Harry? Would Hogwarts be different, or would they?


7 Years, 7 Lives  
Chapter 1  
Surprises Awaiting  
  
Author's Note: This is a Harry Potter play where it starts in Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, but it's Oliver Wood's, Angelina Johnson's, and Katie Bell's first year, too. Disclaimer: All I own is the character Stephanie and Victoria Benjamin, and some minor changes in the story. I AM NOT JK ROWLING, AND NEVER WILL BE. I'M SORRY IF I HAVE CONFUSED YOU. LOL  
  
Oliver Wood hugged his parents goodbye at 12:00pm in front of the Hogwarts Express, on Platform ¾. Oliver wood was a quidditch-loving, chestnut-haired, handsome 12-year-old boy. He had a Scottish/British accent, mostly because those were some of his origins. He and his brother, Jonathan Wood, a 17-year-old, boarded the train. John headed to one of the far carts, while Oliver stopped at the 6th cart. Through the window he could see two girls. One of the girls looked about his age, and the other a few years older. The younger girl was calmly brushing her already-perfect straight hair, and the other was reading a magazine, Allure. Oliver opened the door. "Hi. Can I sit here?" "Uh, sure," said the older girl. "'Course", the younger said, smiling slightly. Oliver (who was usually called Wood) nervously introduced himself." I'm Oliver Wood. This will be my first year at Hogwarts. Are you new too?" "I'm Stephanie Benjamin," the young one answered. "Yes, it's my first time here, and this is Victoria, my sister. (Don't mind her). She's in her 3rd year." Stephanie had an very distinct American accent. Finally, Victoria looked up. "Oh, you're John's brother," and kept on reading her magazine. "Yeah, I am..." The train car started to move, so Wood took his seat and settled in.  
Three other kids walked in. One was a dark-haired boy, with stringy bangs covering a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, none other than the famous Harry Potter. The second was a boy with bright red hair, wearing an old and tattered robe and holding a small cage. And, lastly, a girl with frizzy brunette hair, carrying a book under her right arm. "Hi. I'm Stephanie Benjamin. If you were wondering, you're welcome to sit here." "Oh, thanks! Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." Pointing to the redhead, "This is Ron. Weasley. Who are you?" "Oh, me? I'm Oliver Wood." "No offense, but...you're Harry Potter. That is SO cool. You know, I've read stories about you, and...that's really horrible what happened. But I'm sure you hate when people do that, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, it kind of gets on my nerves..." said Harry nervously, running his hand through his hair. "You know, I think I'm gonna sit with my friends instead, Stephanie, you can just hang out with these guys." Victoria ran out to meet Julie Devin, Dana Holett, and Nikki Cemor, her three best friends.  
  
After a while of talking, Harry and Ron went to the bathroom to change into their robes. When they walked back to their cart, they were amazed when they saw Hermione, Stephanie, and Oliver gobbling up piles of delicious sweets and chocolate.  
"Hey! Where'd you get that?" exclaimed Ron.  
"Oliver got some for each of us. Plus, Hermione and I chipped in," Stephanie answered.  
"Ooh! What are those?"  
"They're Mommle Mints, Ron! What happens is when you pop it in your mouth, and you act just like your mom! Here, look at Hermione!" At this time Hermione was shaking her head. " Stephanie, Oliver, you shouldn't be eating those candies, even if they're sugar-free! You know what will happen if you have bad teeth! First they'll decay, then the yellow enamel will show, and you'll have to get crowns and veneers... " Hermione's mother was a dentist. By now everyone was laughing hysterically. A few hours later, after much talking and laughing, the train lurched to a stop. The kids climbed out and followed Hagrid, Harry's friend. "Firs' years over here! The res' get to the carriages!" Hagrid bellowed, at the top of his lungs. "Hey, Hagrid!" Harry shouted over the hum of students voices. "Whoa! You're tall!" Ron looked up at the enormously large man, amazed in his height. "Thanks fer noticin'." Hagrid said, with a look of annoyance on his face.  
The giant man led the new students to the humungous lake. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got in one rowboat, while Stephanie and Oliver got in another. "So, where do you live?" Oliver asked Stephanie. "Well, I live in London, but I actually was born in New York City. My whole family is American, but we decided to move. You?" "Oh, I live in Yorkshire." "Really? That's so cool! I've been there once, it's not that far away from London!" "You know, for a boy there isn't much to do except sight-seeing, but girls, well, it's a girls fantasy, shopping 24/7 for clothes and makeup." "That is true, but I still miss America. New York is so cool, I mean in the summer it's hot enough to get a tan, but you can still play in the snow during winter. And, I live close enough to the city so my family goes there once every month, or so. "Is NYC cool?" "Totally. They have the best tourist attraction, great shopping locations, and, above all, Broadway. Everybody loves Broadway plays. This year I've seen..." She counts in her head, but using her fingers at the same time..."Five. Last year was like 3 or so." Just then they both felt a jerk, and saw that the boat had washed upon the soft, muddy surface of sand. They both got out, and ran ahead to catch up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, on the way to school. Once they had caught up to everyone else, Stephanie, Harry, Ron, Oliver, and Hermione joined the fray of other nervous first years in front of the castle. 


End file.
